Clamping devices are mainly used for bicycle racing to improve pedaling frequency and anti-slip properties, correct riding postures, improve riding technique, etc. For a novice, it is necessary to practice, during the first few months, how to lock or unlock the clamping devices, such as locking or unlocking for a single foot, locking or unlocking for both feet. Novices often suffer “0-velocity crash” in emergency situations (such as braking), i.e., the bicycle stops, but the clamping devices are not timely unlocked, thus the novices fall off the bicycle with both feet locked on the pedals.
The existing clamping devices include two types, one of which is used for mountain bikes and its corresponding locking sheets are usually made of copper or steel, and the other of which is used for road bikes and its corresponding locking sheets are usually made of plastic. These two types of clamping devices may be used in conjunction with matching cycling shoes, and the locking and unlocking of them are currently controlled by intentionally rotating both feet by the cyclist. If the rotation of the feet for unlocking is not timely performed, the cyclist may fall off. Especially when the rider is confronted with a dangerous situation, it may be more dangerous if unlocking is not timely carried out.
Thus, the existing clamping devices have problems of low security and poor operation convenience.